French Lessons
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)
1. Chapter 1

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>Word Count:<p>

Spoilers: Valentine's Day III

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach.

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter One**

I hovered at the open door of my brothers' room nervously, biting my lower lip hesitantly. I was about to ask my older brother Axl, for assistance in a situation that he had the know-how: kissing. French kissing, to be precise.

"Just come in and ask the question, Dork." Axl said irritably, looking up from retuning his guitar, possibly annoyed by my hovering.

I knew that other than Axl, the house was empty. My younger brother Brick was at the library with Mom, and Dad was stuck working overtime at work so I was glad they were out of the house, and that I wouldn't be risked being overheard.

I entered the room and started to pace in front of an annoyed Axl, until I blurted out "Can you teach me French kissing?"

"What?" Axl asked confusedly.

Sighing, I explained "Okay, here's the thing: Matt constantly puts his tongue in my mouth and I complained to Mom and she explained it was French kissing."

Axl said laughing "Sue, you left out what you actually thought French kissing was – kissing during a rainbow!" he snorted.

"You were eavesdropping? _You _-" I stopped, then shook my head and continued "I've tried encouraging him to kiss American, or subtly asking him to go and get fro-yo with me instead or trying to avoid the kissing-"

Axl put up a hand halting my ranting "Sue. Point?" he asked archly.

"Uhh - right. I need you to teach me how to French kiss. Properly." I announced.

For a second he stared, then burst into laughter, thinking I was joking, but he caught my annoyed look.

"_Wait_. You're _serious_?" he blurted out. He moved his guitar off his lap to sit up properly.

Off my nod, he said "No. _No_ _way_."

"_What_? _Why_? You're like the perfect person to teach me. I mean… you are experienced with girls, so I'm sure you've done French kissing with them." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Axl leaned forwards and said flatly "Sue, it's wrong. We're siblings and what would Reverend Tim-Tom say?" he added the latter pointedly, trying to use my religious hero to try and drive his point home.

I sighed in frustration "Look, it's just _one_ time and we don't have to talk about it ever."

Axl looked at me, knowing I had a desperate, pleading and searching look upon my face.

He sighed defeated. I began to smile, but before I would thank him, he began "_Fine_. But-" he put a finger up, then counted as he sounded out his rules "The first rule if we do this is: you do not talk about the lessons. I mean _ever_. Second rule: The lessons will go on as long as they need to, whether if it is just one lesson or more. Third rule: when either one of us says stop, the lessons are over. Finite. No more." His three fingers opened to his open hand in a disappearing motion.

I nodded understandingly.

"Sue? _Say_ it." Axl said warningly to me.

"F_iii_ne. _Yes_, I accept these rules. Now just get on with it!" I said annoyed.

He smirked then wriggled his finger in a 'come here' motion at me to get me to come closer and I nervously walked towards him. Once I was in arm reach, he reached out and grabbed and pulled me to him.

With a gasp of surprise, I fell in between the space of his spread legs.

I nervously licked my lips.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked nervously.

Axl smirked at me, and said confidently "Just do what I do."

Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to mine and as I gasped at the sensation of how soft, smooth, and slightly-moist the kiss was, then I shut my eyes revelling in the kiss and began to kiss back. Encouraged by my reaction, Axl then slightly parted his lips and subtly stuck an inch or two of his tongue into my mouth, then circled the tip of his tongue around my tip of tongue, and then gently flicked against it. I then slowly and hesitantly copied Axl's motions.

When breathing was essential, we broke apart. Once we came back to ourselves, we became too embarrassed to face each other. We sat in an awkward silence, our eyes in different directions; mine staring at the messy floor, Axl's stare at the collapsing basketball hoop next to his wardrobe door.

Axl then cleared his throat and then spoke, breaking the awkward silence in between us "That's what a French kiss is supposed to be like. Hope that helps."

"Right. Um - Thanks." I said, clearing my throat, knowing I was blushing.

I got off his bed and backed off, only to bang sideways into Axl's tallboy. I blushed a deeper red; I spun and walked out the room, shutting the door as I went.

Before the door closed completely, I heard an aggressive, angry tone come from his guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)

Spoilers: Valentine's Day III

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

Warning: Sibling incest, kissing and occasional swearing.

Word Count approx.: 8, 700

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Two**

I stood in front of the front door to my house. I just finished a date with Matt, and I was going to attempt using my learnt yet amateur skills of French kissing on Matt. As his lips covered mine and his tongue entered my mouth, I tried to reciprocate, sliding my tongue into his mouth subtly, but I was blocked by Matt's over-excited tongue.

I could not help but compare Matt's kisses to Axl's. Matt's kiss was overly snake-like, too wet and clumsy, while Axl's kisses were teasing, the right amount of wet and…perfect.

_Stop it, Sue. You're kissing Matt. __**Your**__ boyfriend._ I scolded myself and refocused on trying to reciprocate Matt's French kiss, but failing. Once parting, I stared at my boyfriend, my mind in juxtaposition of the comparison of the two kisses.

"Well, good night." I said abruptly, trying to hold back tears; with a forced smile upon my face.

"Night." Matt said smiling, obviously not noticing my internal argument. I watched him go to his light green car with a forced smile and a wave. Once I was sure Matt had gone, I let out a frustrated sigh and entered the house and shut the door behind me and bit my lip and started to sniffle, feeling the silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh god." I said to myself.

I started brushing my tears away and headed to my room, only to be confronted by Axl, who was lying on my bed with Woofy the stuffed dog in his hands.

"Get out of here, Axl!" I said angrily, tears still on my face as I was motioning him out of my room.

"You know what? No. I think I like it here." He said with a smirk as he ignored my tears.

I glared at him angrily and stalked up to him and began tugging at his shirt "Get out, get out!"

"Fine." He pushed my hands off him and stood up and walked towards the doorway and stopped and turned around and said "You know, I saw you and wrestling Mat out there, and you know what?"

I brushed the last of my tears from her face and looked up and hesitantly asked "What?"

"There was no passion. No technique." He walked closer to me and continued "Why don't you try it on me?"

"Axl-" I said conflicted, then continued, "Wouldn't that be cheating on Matt?"

Axl smirked and said slyly, "Cheating? No, it is just _practice_ remember?"

"Right." I said slowly. Axl turned and closed the door and for good measure, he locked it and walked back to my bed sat back down and then patted the space next to him and said "C'mon."

I tentatively sat down next to him. I then leaned towards him and pressed my lips in a feather-light grazing kiss to his lips. Within seconds he parted his lips, and I hesitantly slid a small bit of my tongue into his mouth and then circled the tip of my tongue around his tip of tongue and gently flicked against it. Axl then began to synchronise his tongue movements with mine.

Within minutes, we parted breathless.

"I tried doing that to Matt." I said pointlessly, thinking back upon the awful kiss I received earlier that night and continued "But his tongue was… I don't know - slimy and very snake-like."

"Okay, new rule: Don't talk about Matt or his kissing skills when we're doing this." Axl said sharply, his eyes narrowed.

Taken aback, I blinked then said tremulously "Okay."

But I didn't have time to talk any more, since Axl stole my breath once again; his lips pressing against mine. This time, he locked lips with mine; my lower lip trapped against his lips, then he lightly swiped the tip of his tongue against my lower lip, making me let out a soft sigh. I then copied the motions, making him smirk against my lips.

Axl then pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine, smirk still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: Valentine's Day III

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach.

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

AN3: The dialogue between Matt and Sue regarding the French kissing is from the show (one of the two things that are canon that appears in this fic)

AN4: The dress Sue wore for the Tango lessons was the one she wore when she went into the garage when Axl and his band were practicing. Also the dress Frankie wore is the one she wore for the 'surprise party' in "Twenty Years" and Brick wore the funeral clothes he wore in "The Map"

AN:5 Just for the purposes of this fic, let's pretend Sue got her cellphone in "A Christmas Gift" (in canon 'verse, she got it for her birthday in "Leap Year")

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Three:**

As days came and went, I started to crave more of the kisses Axl gave during our secret sessions, and felt guiltier each time I saw Matt.

As I found myself landed with another disastrous French kiss from Matt, I tried to infuse the techniques I had learnt from Axl, but failed for the fourth time this week.

Sighing, I pulled back and said bluntly "Okay Matt. Here's the thing. There's something I have to tell you, and I really hope it doesn't change things between us. I'm an American girl, so I just want to kiss American. If you want to kiss international, then you'll have to find someone else." I waited, slightly cringing.

Matt let out a relieved sigh and said "Oh, thank God."

Surprised, I asked "You're not mad?"

He answered with a smile "No. Your braces were ripping my tongue to shreds. It's kept me from eating, so I made weight this week, but I didn't tell you, 'cause I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

I said with a sweet smile "Really? That's so sweet!" She bent over and pulled him into a hug. I hid my chagrined face into his jacket, knowing that I didn't really deserve him. He hugged me back with genuine feeling.

I waved him off with a small smile on my face, relieved that I didn't need to French kiss him anymore. When I entered, I found Axl, Dad and Brick on the couch, with Mom standing in front of them.

"Sue, sit down. I have news." Mom said in an excited tone. Confused, I sat down next to Brick, who had a novel in his lap as usual, but he was paying Mom the undivided attention she wanted for once. Mom announced "I entered in a competition in '_People_' magazine and I won five tickets for beginner Tango lessons down in Indy for this Wednesday night."

"Tango lessons? _Lame_." Axl said, snorting from where he sat, Dad said in his usual exhausted tone "Tango lessons, Frankie?" Brick just shrugged and returned to his novel while I asked rapidly "Tango lessons? That sounds like fun, Mom. Wait, you said you got five tickets?"

Off Mom's dazed nod, I asked excitedly "Why don't I get Matt to come as the fifth ticket, Mom?" I however didn't notice Axl scowl angrily for a second before it was replaced by his usual bored expression or Dad and Mom exchange glances at each other. Mom said with a hesitant look upon her face "Sure, Matt can come."

I began the seated version of my victory dance then stopped and said "Thanks Mom!" and jumped up and started walking towards my bedroom, taking out my cellphone out and was dialling it and asked into "Matt? Want to come Tango dancing with the family this Wednesday?"

As Wednesday night came, and us Hecks plus Matt was walking into the dance hall in Indianapolis. I was wearing a dark pink dress and over it was a light pink cardigan and my hair, for once it was in a nice up-do, Mom wore a light pink/lavender kind of dress, Dad wore his usual Church outfit, Axl wore a long sleeved collared blue shirt with black slacks and his chucks; which I privately thought made him look handsome and Brick wore a light grey collared shirt, a black tie, black slacks and a dinner suit jacket over the collared shirt and Matt wore black slacks, a white collared shirt, a crazy geometric tie matching an old-fashioned black and white geometric dinner jacket that was over his white collared shirt, making him look cute, crazy-looking but cute.

The instructor entered and said "Pair up everybody." Then went over to the stereo system and pressed play and music began to blare out of it and went in the front centre of the hall and began to show everybody the first position. With a meaningful glare from Mom, Dad sighed and assumed the first position in front of Mom, copying the instructor's posture. I bounced excitedly in front of Matt who clutched my hand nervously the other shaky on my back, I could see that Brick just sat down on the bench that was up against the wall and pulled out a novel and started to read. Axl, on the other hand; was leaning against the wall some distance away from Brick, scowling deeply. I realised that he was cranky that there were no hot girls here for him to charm, just old people and their partners. The hall now was full of hesitant dancers slowly stepping to the music.

"Ouch!" I said for the fifth (or was it the sixth?) time as Matt accidentally trodded on my feet. He repeated his apologies. The instructor flitted by and tutted at Matt and tried to recorrect Matt's posture. After some time, with my feet constantly being stepped on, Axl tapped Matt's shoulder and said rudely "Take a hike, dude."

"_Axl!"_ I said furiously, but Matt already had dropped my hands and gave a surrendering gesture and backed off. Axl took Matt's original position in front of me and picked up my hand, his other hand on my back, my other hand on his forearm.

"You should have just said that in a nicer way!" I snapped as we subconsciously began to dance the steps their instructor showed them earlier on, step-sliding left, then right, and then repeated the pattern across the dance floor. Axl rolled his eyes and retorted smartly "Whatevs."

"I told Matt I wanted to kiss American, so don't worry about any more lessons." I said after a while, breaking the intense feeling of tension that was surrounding us.

"What?" Axl asked confusedly but then he caught on to what I was trying to say.

"Hmm. I could tell Matt that you're cheating on him. I wouldn't tell him with _who_, of course." He said slyly. I stiffened in shock. Shocked that Axl would do such a thing. I pulled away, stepping away from Axl, but he grabbed my hand and twirled me back into his chest and we unconsciously resumed dancing, this time more vigorous and focused not realising everybody, including our parents had stopped and watched us dance a mesmerising dance.

"If you _dare_ to tell him, I'll never speak to you again. _Ever_." I spat angrily, stepping away from him again.

Axl repeated grabbing and twirling me back to him and retorted almost threateningly "Well, either I continue giving you the lessons or I'll tell him what you've been doing. Your choice." He finished airily as he as he bent me backwards, then when I was upright again, I retorted stonily "Fine." Then I put my hand on his chest and began pushing him away from me and he danced backwards until he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the original dancing position and every single hand back into position and began the original steps again. As Axl bent me backwards again; our eyes connected, one angry the other amused.

Then we heard clapping. As Axl pulled me upright again, we froze and then blinked, finally remembering that we weren't alone. That was the downside of us arguing – we would get wrapped up in the argument with each other and we would end up forgetting the other people that existed outside our little world.

"_Wow_. That was-" Mom stuttered almost speechlessly. Dad, next to Mom nodded wordlessly. As we finally realised where we were and who we were, we quickly dropped each other's hands like fire and quickly moved away from each other.

Matt said "I never saw dancing like that, Sue. That was cool." I blushed embarrassed and muttered out a low "Thanks, Matt." I overheard Brick say to Axl "I did not know you got moves like that." and held up his hand for a high five, and Axl reluctantly giving him the high five.

It was two nights later, I was in Axl's lap, and we were absorbed into kissing each other, tongues duelling and twisting, Axl's tongue vigorous and excited while mine was slow, hesitant.

We parted.

"What's with you?" he said caustically.

I gave him an incredulous look "Gee, let's see what you've done. One, you interrupted Matt rudely when we were dancing because you probably didn't want his hands on me and two, you blackmailed me into continuing the lessons." I threw my hands up into the air and said "I've had _enough_."

Quick as lighting, Axl grabbed my cellphone and scrolled down the contacts looking for Matt's number until I realised what he was doing and snatched it away and tossed it sideways and grabbed his face and kissed him _**hard**_.

I pulled back slightly panting.

"Thatta girl." He said with a smirk.

Then he dove back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: Valentine's Day III

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach.

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

AN3: The moving day Matt mentions is 'Sunday' and I've used the Matt/Sue moving discussion and the Axl/Sue discussion regarding Matt and commitment from the episode "The Paper Route".

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Four**

"Let's go Matt, show him what it takes, flip him, flip him and flip him like a pancake." I cheered, along with Becky, Ruth and Weird Ashley in sync; shaking our pom-poms and to our total surprise, we watched Matt pin his opponent onto the mat as the referee blew the whistle and then everybody cheered loudly.

It was the first win for Orson High for this season.

_Or ever._

I dropped my pom-poms and ran over to Matt and said "This is the best day ever! You won the meet and-" I was going to say something else, but was cut off by another of Matt's team mates as he gave Matt an high five. But then another team mate interrupted once again, then a different one.

After I let Matt's teammates finish interrupting and giving high fives and celebratory backslaps to Matt, I said brightly "Let's go for a victory lunch tomorrow at the lake. My shout." I said before I would let Matt say anything else. I was putting my all in the relationship trying to be the best girlfriend I could be even though I knew wasn't even a good girlfriend right now, with the 'cheating' I was doing with Axl.

I did not notice Matt's sad expression when I pulled him into a warm, celebratory hug.

The new day dawned with a nice sunny day. I padded out to the kitchen in my pyjamas and hummed softly and started dancing on the spot, twirling over to open the fridge to pull out the milk and placed it on the bench, continued the humming and bopping over to the pantry and reached up to the high shelf on the pantry for my favourite cereal. As I did, my shirt stretched up revealing pale skin. My humming stopped as I let out a yelp and a sudden jump as an arm was wrapped around my waist and a hand stroking my tummy.

I was quickly spun around, my face lifted up.

A hard yet seductive kiss landed on my lips.

The sudden sound approaching footsteps startled us and in reaction, I shoved the boxer clad Axl away, just in time for a tired Mom to enter the room and stagger tiredly towards the coffee maker and began staring at the drip, drip of the coffee percolator. I concentrated on pouring the cereal into the bowl and then the milk, all the while trying to ignore Axl's triumphant smirk upon his face as he threw up his baseball ball as he sat over at the small circular table. We sat in silence, Axl constantly throwing his baseball up at the roof, ignoring Mom's insistent warnings not to throw the ball in the house and me eating my breakfast.

As I put the empty bowl in the sink, I turned around and asked "Hey Mom. Can you help me pack a basket for the picnic lunch at the I'm having with Matt today at the lake?" Once I finished, I saw in my peripheral vision that Axl had sat up in shock and the ball hit his forehead on the way back down. I could not help but smirk at myself at Axl's obvious shock.

I tuned back into what Mom now was saying "… and watermelon and some cookies." Mom now was standing at the pantry trying to figure out what to pack for the picnic basket.

"Aah, Thanks Mom." I began my wild victory dance then gave Mom my usual bright smile and a warm hug. "I'm gonna go and get dressed." I disappeared down the hallway towards my room, not realising Axl had glared at my departing back.

It was lunchtime and Matt and I had arrived to the lake. As I exited the car, I commented "Wow. There's hardly anyone here." I looked around me, seeing only three or four people in the distance before putting the blue checked blanket on and on top of that the picnic basket and Matt put down the mini cooler next to it. I began to unpack the stocked picnic basket, and it was revealed that there were PBJ sandwiches, some fried chicken, some watermelon slices and some cookies. I snap-opened the resealable bag and pulled out my PBJ sandwich and bit into it and gave a murmur of contentment and put it down and picked up a plate and piled on some warm chicken onto it and picked up a chicken wing and bit into it. The soothing quietness was punctuated by chewing and murmurs of content from Matt and I as we quietly ate our lunch.

When I finished my sandwich and I helped myself to more fried chicken. Once I finished the plate, I licked my fingers and reached into the mini cooler and pulled out the can of lemonade. I did not notice Matt was zoning out, staring out to the view of the lake with a half-eaten plate of the left over cookies on his lap. Matt then looked back at me and instantly blurted out "I'm moving."

"What?" I asked blankly, forgetting the cold soda in my hand until it slipped out of my slack hold and fallen onto the blanket. As it sunk in, I nearly shouted "WHAT!?" it was almost like good luck. Here I was trying to find a way to gently break up with Matt, but along here comes a chance.

"My Dad got a new job in Zionsville. I didn't want to say anything yet because I was hoping my dad would get fired or something. He's not the most reliable worker." He said sighing.

"Oh Matt." I said sympathetically and drew him into a hug.

As we parted, he said positively "Look, we'll email and call each other and it'll be like nothing changed."

Off my unsure look, he insisted "Trust me. It'll work."

"Okay." I said still unsure.

Matt then continued to talk about our plans to stay together despite the distance between Orson and Zionsville.

When I returned home, carrying the blanket, empty basket and cooler I put it on the kitchen bench and dazedly walked to my room and lay on my bed clutching Woofy and stared at the roof.

I saw Axl walk past my bedroom, wearing his Hens baseball uniform, putting his baseball cap on as he went until he stopped seeing me lying on my bed. He backtracked and entered my room. _Possibly trying to fit in another make out before he left for his game,_ I thought to myself, trying not to sigh.

I blurted out "Matt's leaving Orson. _But_ we're both committed to maintaining a long-distance relationship."

Axl raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"_Sue_. Long distance relationships just don't work for guys. We need our girlfriends right in front of us and even that doesn't always work, if they're standing next to their better looking friend…" he trailed off suggestively.

I stiffened and folded my arms and said defensively "Matt isn't like you or other guys."

Axl acknowledged "No argument there, but he's still a guy." Then he leaned closer and said slyly "There are rules that guys have – an understanding to what exactly constitutes cheating. So if Matt is not in the same city as you – he would fall into the wiles of _another_ girl."

"He wouldn't. Would he?" I finished unsurely.

Axl just smiled mysteriously at me and backed out of the room.

"Axl!" I called out, then jumped off the bed and chased after him, intent to get the reason why he would say such a thing like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: "Valentine's Day III", dialogue from "The Paper Route"

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach.

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

AN3: I don't know if the Gran Torino actually does has a child-lock, but let's pretend it does.

AN 4: Italic sentences in this chapter refer to text (sms) messages, and _Sweet Sunday's_ is the icecream palace that appeared in my other Axl/Sue fic "Hitting All The Bases"

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Five**

Lately, things had been odd; even to my own standards. Axl had increased the times he was shirtless and took any chance to brush up against me, sitting startling close to me on the couch, tickling me to get my attention, briefly trailing his hand behind my neck, over dinner he would specifically ask me to pass items or condiments and teasingly trailed his hands over my hands as he let go of the item, or feeling his eyes wander over my body whenever he was in the room with me.

Pondering this development and puzzling out the reason behind it, I ate my bowl of Frosted Flakes while I distractedly watched Mom rush around hurriedly while trying to find something all the while she muttering "Mr. Elert probably will fire me for real today and Pete will be so smug if he does." Then after some fruitless search, for what I still didn't know; Mom now was rummaging into the fridge for something quick to eat for breakfast.

I informed Mom "Matt's driving up this afternoon and we're seeing a movie then getting fro-yo afterwards." Mom nodded while multitasking in her wait for the microwave to finish heating her mini pancakes which was her breakfast as she held the hairdryer at it. I didn't notice Axl frown angrily and drop his spoon down into his empty bowl but then he injected, making me glance at him "I revise my previous rule about not being seen with you ever, to you occasionally hanging with me so why don't you come with me to my baseball game this afternoon?"

I confusedly said "I have plans with Matt; I can't change them on a whim just to go to your game, Axl."

He shrugged carelessly and said "So?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but Mom drew my attention back to her by saying "Is Matt going to drive back up to Zionsville after fro-yo?"

I shook my head as I picked my empty bowl up and crossed over to the sink and placed the bowl there and replied "He's staying the night at one of his old wrestling team mate's place tonight since it's Friday and not a school night." Mom nodded distractedly as the microwave beeped and she quickly removed the heated mini pancakes and hurriedly ate them then shouted into the hallway to a slack Brick who was still in the bedroom "Brick, hurry up your bus will be here soon!" then said to Axl and I pointedly "You two better get moving soon to get to school on time. And Axl, I don't want another phone call from school to hear that you've got detention again."

"Yeah, yeah, sure Mom." Axl said lazily, scraping the last bit of his cereal. We amusedly watched Mom scramble around for her handbag and keys and stumbled out of the door, but then quickly returned for the forgotten lunch bag and grabbing it and ran back out.

Within minutes of scrambling around and making sure Brick got on his school bus, Axl and I were on our way to school. In my side-glance, I watched Axl check out his reflection in the review mirror, more than likely thinking about his awesome hair as he drove towards the high school. Hating the heavy, still silence; I began to talk rapidly "Matt said he'll leave right after his study hall class since he has free period as his last class today which is at twelve thirty so that way he can arrive right after school finishes at three today since it takes him two hours to drive here. It is really good that he has a different school schedule than mine. Oh, I'm looking forwards to the movies this afternoon; Matt said that we can pick the movie when we get to the cinemas. I think I shall get Twizzlers, Milk Duds and lemonade. Matt likes Toostie Rolls, Sour Patch Kids and Coke. We'll share a big bag of popcorn since we both like popcorn. As for fro-yo, Matt likes blueberry flavour, while I like strawberry flavour."

Annoyed, Axl suddenly pulled over, put the car into park and pulled me into a kiss, obviously wanting me to shut up about Matt. As I began to respond to him, my cellphone rang and I pulled back to look at the caller ID went to answer it, seeing as it was Matt. When Axl saw who it was, he snatched my phone out of my hand and out of my reach. Cranky, I said "Axl! Give me my phone back!" and unbuckled my car seatbelt and in an instant I was clambering over him stretching out almost reaching for it until the phone stopped ringing. Just as I would be able to snatch it out of his hand, his hand moved away.

I let out a frustrated and annoyed growl but then I was struck with an idea. I bent my head and kissed Axl making him forget the fact that he had a phone in his hand and he lowered it to wrap his arm around my waist, responding to the kiss – until I snatched it out of his hand.

I then returned to my seat and rung Matt back, saying into the phone "Sorry about no answering, Axl was annoying me." I shot him a look of smug happiness and then started talking away. I heard Axl let out a frustrated sigh and restarted the car and drove us straight to school. When we arrived into the almost full carpark, I had my phone tucked away and was 'hiding' in the leg room space due to Axl's stupid anxiety about staying popular and wanting his fellow classmates to stay oblivious to the fact that he was driving his 'dorky sister' to school. When I was distracted with checking over my school bag and making sure I had everything, I did not notice that he hit the child-lock button and when I tried to open the door, I discovered it's child-locked.

"Axl! I don't want to be tardy to my first class!" I said annoyed.

Axl said "You've gotta make a choice. Me or Wrestling Mat and you know _I'm_ the better choice." Off my hesitant look, he hit the child-lock button again, releasing the door and I got out of the car and walked inside the school, bee-lining for my locker.

As the final bell rang for the day, I found myself hesitantly packing my backpack and slowly walked out of the high school among the yelling and cheering students as they celebrated the final day of the school week. I found Matt leaning against his car from where I stood on the top of the front steps. As I approached me, he moved forwards and said "Hey." And giving me a 'hello' peck upon my lips. As Matt opened his mouth to say something, my phone went off signalling a text message. As I checked the phone, she read: _If you're not coming 2 the game, U owe me. Be outside at midnight or WM gets the phone call._

I sighed angrily. I should consider standing up to Axl, but I wasn't sure if he would actually go through his threat.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked concernedly, noticing my angry expression. I said distractedly, still staring angrily at the text message "That was Axl. He was bothering me about his baseball game this afternoon; he wanted me to come to the game even when I told him that I had plans with you."

Matt impulsively said "Why don't we go? I never saw a baseball game before because I was too busy with wrestling then I moved."

I sighed reluctantly and asked "Are you sure?"

Matt nodded excitedly. I let a slight smirk grow upon my face and instantly texted Axl _A -_ _NM. M and I are coming 2 the game_.

When we arrived at the game, we climbed the stadium seats and sat down, looking out at the field. I found Axl on the mound, practicing his pitching. I bit my lower lip, it was hard not to take my eyes off him, he stood out, even with the bright blue Hens uniform and cap making his eyes seem more striking even from where I was sitting. I snapped out of it when I heard Matt's loud bellow of "Go Hens!" I followed his lead with my own cheer, specially tailored for Axl. Somehow, I had a feeling that he indeed did hear my loud cheer; his practice pitches now became more fluid and more relaxed. The game officially had started with the coin flip and Roosevelt was up at bat, with the first string pitcher pitching first, which unfortunately was not Axl. Throughout the first two innings, I shouted and cheered for my school and booed when there were foul balls.

It now was the last inning and the team was down to just two balls out from winning the game. Axl now was pitching.

I cheered my brother on yelling loudly "Go Axl!" I could distantly hear the coach warning "Watch that runner on second, Heck!" I leaned forwards and bit her lower lip, this was it. This is the exact pitch Axl had been practising for, with all the annoying pickoff moves that kept scaring Mom at home whenever he practiced indoors. I watched as Axl centred himself, calmly looked around at the players on each of the bases then pulled a quick pickoff move that the batsman had swung and missed. For a second, it was silent, but then the referee shouted "Strike three! Orson High Hens win!"

The announcement made everyone in the bleachers cheer, shout and stomp loudly. I had cheered and clapped my hands until they hurt. I flinched as Matt's close and loud yell hurt my ear. I then turned to Matt and was about to say something but my phone vibrated loudly, interrupting me. I flipped it open and saw the text was from Axl. I read: _Make an excuse 2 WM and meet me under west bleachers near locker room. Now. _I widened my eyes. I stuttered out to a slightly distracted Matt, who was reading his own text message on his phone "Uh, need the ladies, meet you at the car." He nodded distractedly and I left, pushing through throng of swarming, cheering people until I got to the now empty and shadowy bleachers that were near the locker rooms that were on the opposite side of the field.

Axl was there, still wearing his uniform looking tired but happy. Once I stopped in front of him, he smirked and pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I quickly shoved him away and said "Why did you do that?"

He raised a supercilious eyebrow and said proudly "I won the game, I deserve a reward." Axl put his hand into my jeans pocket simultaneously copping a feel and smoldering at me and pulled my phone from pocket and waved it at me. Annoyed by the subtle reminder of the blackmail, I snatched it from him and fisted his shirt and pulled him to me and I kissed him _hard_. He smiled into the kiss and put his hands on my waist. After some time kissing, Axl began to mouth kisses down my neck towards the junction where my neck met my shoulder; my phone began to ring loudly, snapping the amorous atmosphere.

"Crap. Matt." I swore, instantly remembering where I was supposed to be at. I quickly tidied myself up and answered my phone "Matt?" I paused hearing his confused request to where I was, "Yeah sorry, there's a line at the ladies; I'll be there soon." I quickly lied, wincing. Axl sighed and quickly grabbed his bag and said shortly "I'll go with you to Matt's car. You would get lost in the crowd otherwise."

Axl guided me towards Matt's car. I saw Matt push off from his lean against the car and approached us and gave me a quick kiss, I quickly saw Axl feign a grin and exchange fist thump greetings with Matt.

"That was a good pickoff move, the batsman never saw it coming it came in hot and..." Matt was off, praising Axl's winning pitch; finishing with "Hey, want to join us for fro-yo?" I realised he was oblivious to the strange tension between Axl and I and I didn't want him to know.

_Ever_.

When Matt's spontaneous question came out, my eyes widened and I silently tried to convey my panic to Matt via a headshake. I didn't want Axl to crash on our date – again. Attending the game was one thing, but the fro-yo was a pre-planned date. As I saw Axl notice my warning head-shake, he announced mischievously "Sure. Sweet Sunday's is closer to home than the one at the mall."

"Great. We'll follow you there." Matt said, and flinched at the minute glare Axl gave him "Or not?" he asked unsurely. I quickly intervened giving my own glare at Axl "Yes, I'll go with _you_ Matt, he'll follow us there." And grabbed Matt's hand in an obvious show of support.

Locking his jaw, Axl nodded briefly.

Within twenty minutes, we were seated at a table in the air-conditioned icecream palace. Matt and I were sitting on one side, I was subconsciously sitting a little father than I should sit from Matt while Axl sat right in front of me, the three of us digging in their fro-yo treats. Axl and I were now listening to Matt ramble on about his first school week at his new school.

Matt said with an excited smile upon his face "I met the coolest girl at school this week. Her name's Sheri and she was the school welcome wagon committee. She showed me around the school on the first day and I found out she lives close by to my place so she has been walking me to school every day this week." At this, Axl nudged his foot against mine, getting my attention and he rose an eyebrow pointedly. I bit my lower lip, remembering Axl telling me the loophole with the cheating, but I reasoned myself – Sheri is _just_ friendly, and tuned back into Matt's excited rambling.

"And today Sheri helped me with the lab in biology today and she also helped me with my Algebra. She's so nice showing me around and helping me with these things." Matt continued. Axl, seeing my annoyed expression when Matt dove into yet _another_ 'Sheri' story instantly cut in and said "Dude, what did you think of the game today?" under the table, his hand sneakily grabbed hold of my knee and gave me a reassuring squeeze and left his hand there. I gave Axl a weak grateful smile as Matt began to rave over the game he saw today.

Axl just gave me a wink in reply.

We were in the carpark standing around awkwardly. "Well, it was nice catching up with you." Matt said as he shifted awkwardly. I nodded "It was nice even though our movie date plans were changed." I said slightly flat, but my boyfriend didn't seem not to notice as he was checking and responding to a text. Not wanting Axl to witness us kissing, I just gave him a quick hug and said hesitantly "I'll call you later." Matt nodded distractedly, his mind still on the text message and said to Axl "Awesome game today, Axl. Hope the rest of season goes well." Axl gave him a nod and fist-bump, and then guided me over to his car.

The drive home was silent, heavy with tension; with the one and the other sneakily looking at the other with the one and another oblivious to it. Axl pulled up to the kerb in front of their house and switched off the engine. Simultaneously we exited the car. I reached down to pull out my bag and turned around only to be faced by an intense looking Axl.

He gently pulled my bag away from me and dropped it upon the grass and moved in, trapping me against the passenger car and kissed me softly and tenderly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine and said quietly "I want more, but you've gotta break up with Matt." Then he was gone, leaving me against the car, blinking rapidly, unsure to what just happened.

p


	6. Chapter 6

Title: French Lessons

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: Valentine's Day III

Summary: Sue asks Axl to teach her the art of French kissing. Axl gladly gives her a hands on approach.

AN: Set after the infamous Frankie explanation of what French kissing is.

AN2: Set in Sue's POV.

AN3: I'm not sure if Roosevelt is a neighbouring town on the show (I know they're the opposing team for Orson High when Axl plays football) so just for the purposes of this fic, Roosevelt is also the name of the neighbouring town near Orson.

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks after Matt's visit and Axl's surprising confession. I was 'entertaining' the family with more of the Sheri-Matt tales Matt had been telling me the times I had chatted over the phone with. I had stopped being annoyed every time he brought Sheri up as a topic of conversation, and became more tolerant about the stories he shared, I had reasoned to myself that he wanted to share everything that was going on with his life lately.

"She even showed him where the movie theater is. And he's studying with Sheri. Oh, Sheri just broke up with her boyfriend, so she's kind of lonely, too. But Matt says she's super funny and smart and pretty, so hopefully, she'll find someone soon." She said cheerfully, oblivious to Mike and Frankie exchanging eyes, Brick's exhausted sighing and Axl's silent raised eyebrows. When everyone else had left the dinner table, Axl spoke astutely "Sue, sorry to be bearer of bad news: This Sheri girl is stealing your boyfriend and both of you are oblivious to it."

"She is not stealing Matt. She's just being nice and welcoming." I insisted nervously. This had been the first time Axl spoke directly to her since he had left her against his car reeling from his confession. Instead of taking the fifteen minute ride to school, Sue had resumed taking the bus to school and in reaction to that, Axl simply had reverted to the Axl of old, only this time he was ignoring my presence and didn't try and flirt with me or take any opportunities to try and kiss me. I missed that, but I was sort of relieved that Axl somehow was giving me space.

"You're not convinced, I can see that." Axl said smirking. I could see a nasty glint in his eyes.

"I bet, any day now; he'll call and say: _Sue, I'm sorry; but I like somebody else_." He mimicked the ebb and flow of Matt's voice.

Shocked by Axl's first stab of nastiness aimed at me in a long while, I floundered for a reply but then he was gone.

The following week later, I was trying to distract myself from the weirdness that was my life by having more Wrestlerettes practices and spending more time with Brad and Carly. Right now, I was going through a new cheer routine for the off-season practices with the girls. "And then you do this…" I began to demonstrate a move I had found online last night but then I heard my cellphone ringing and quickly apologised "Oh sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

I went to answer it, giving the other three girls a break, moving some distance away from them.

"Hello? Oh hi Matt." I said surprised, as I didn't check the caller ID before answering the call. I wasn't even expecting him to call. Lately, she had noticed the phone calls had decreased in frequency and the actual calls themselves shorter, going from every day to the second or third day of the week, the hour long calls down to twenty minute calls.

"Look Sue, I want to date someone else. Besides, long distance relationships just don't work and are unrealistic." I replied numbly "What? Who do you want to date?" I waited, biting my lip. I was unsure how to feel, having this sprung on me without any warning and I realised that Axl was right. He might have said it heartlessly and thoughtlessly, but he was right.

"Uh, it's Sheri. I really like her and I think she likes me too." Matt informed me.

"Right. Okay. Good luck with her. Bye." I shut my slim flip phone closed and numbly walked back to the girls and informed them "_Huh_. Matt just called and broke up with me." And continued "He said he wants to see someone else, and it's Sheri, the girl that helped him feel welcome at his new school." The reactions from the girls ranged from Weird Ashley asking "Do you have a strand of his hair? I can give him pimples and boils." to Ruth's gentle "Isaiah 41:10 - fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand." And Becky's offended "What a jerk! Want me to get my brother to drive me down to Zionsville so I can punch his face in?" She flexed her hands with her rings on into fists threateningly.

I gave the girls a smile, slightly surprised by their loyalty "Aww, that's sweet girls. Ashley, I don't have any of his hairs but thank you for the offer. Ruth, thank you for your support. Becky, no thank you. I'm not angry or sad I'm…actually alright. Not heartbroken." As I spoke, I realised words were truthful. Sure, I was shocked by the surprise breakup, but I now realised that my feelings were fading since he had moved away and I now just regarded him a friend. A male friend who kissed her.

Becky said "Well… there is one thing you can do: get him back at him. Just date someone else and tell him about the date in detail so he gets karma up his wazoo. Hey, how about this cousin of mine; he goes to Roosevelt High. He would be good as a revenge date, he's cute." She finished with glee.

So, that's how I found myself across the table at _Don's Oriental Food_, having dinner with Adam, Becky's cousin. Adam was indeed cute, with brown floppy hair and brown eyes and talked with genuine humour. I stared sightlessly at the menu list, trying not to think of blue eyes, black curly hair and a charming smile. When the waitress came, we reeled off our drink and meal choices, and then we settled into small talk, exchanging details about our likes and dislikes, favourite sports, movies, television shows and music artists.

As Adam began talking and gesturing about the latest Xbox game he was addicted to, I could not help but draw eerie similarities between Adam and Axl. Like Axl, Adam played football and was the MVP of his team (to my surprise, both Axl and Adam had the same number on their jerseys – 32.) and played both basketball and baseball in the other seasons, and played guitar in a budding garage band called _The Skids_ with his two friends Scott and Dave (who she thought were eerily similar to Sean and Darrin when Adam described them). The favourite colour was green and his favourite junk food to eat was pizza, the two other things that Axl had in common with Adam. Throughout the date, I was constantly reminded of Axl, whether if it was the things Adam said or the body language he demonstrated. I stared into my half-eaten banana waffle dessert and resisted the urge to sigh loudly as my mind was on a stubborn replay of the evening, this time my mind superimposing Axl into Adam's place instead.

"Good waffle?" Adam asked as he ran a finger around his own plate of chocolate cake and licking the last bit of icing. I pasted a smile upon my face and nodded. "Awesome." He said, bobbing his head to an imaginary beat of music, then yelled to the waitress "Yo! Check please."

Sue's smile wavered slightly.

It was so Axl-like.

After the bill was paid, we returned to Adam's car, which was an old classic black Mustang. Within minutes, they were standing in front of the Heck house. I hesitantly said "I had a nice time. Thanks."

Adam nodded, then licked his lips and stepped close and bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine. I automatically opened my lips and let his tongue touch mine, and then our tongues began to gently tongue-duel.

When breathing was needed, they broke apart. Right there, right then, I suddenly realised that I shouldn't have had accepted the date in the first place. The person I should have been with in the first place was _Axl_, not Adam. Eager to leave and tell Axl my feelings, I backed off from Adam with an awkward, hesitant smile.

Adam immediately realised something was wrong; he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "Right. Um. Goodnight." Then abruptly left, leaving me to let out a sigh of relief as I watched the taillights of his car dwindle into the night. I turned and on autopilot, I began to unlock the door and open and enter the house and closing the door behind me. I discovered Mom was intently watching the Bachelor and muttering vexedly whilst ignoring the silent Brick sitting and reading his latest novel and Dad was frowning heavily at the paperwork at the circular table. I forced a smile upon my face and rapidly said "Had a nice date. Goodnight." I quickly moved into the hallway before Mom would realise she was there and ask for details. Luckily, Mom was too absorbed into the dramatic lives of the bachelorettes' disastrous lives on the show to react otherwise. With a quick look back and finding the rest of my family suitably distracted once again, I bypassed my bedroom and went to the door at the end of the hallway and began to knock.

"Come in or not, whatevs." Axl's lazy reply came. I pushed it open and stepped inside.

Axl was on his bed, retuning his guitar once again.

It was Déjà vu.

The scene was eerily similar to when I first asked Axl for the French kissing lessons, the whole event that started this...thing between them.

I had to force back a gasp. I waited quietly.

He looked up to find me standing there.

"Your room is back there, or have you forgotten where it is?" he asked with vitriol.

I flinched but didn't reply, waiting for the question he had to ask.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

It was the question I was waiting for. I spoke quietly and certainly "I want you."

At this, it was like a change come over him.

He quickly but gently put his guitar aside, stood up and was in front of me in a flash.

"About time." He said with a warm smile.

Then he kissed me.

**Finis**.


End file.
